The King, The Princess, and The Mystery
by Starsights
Summary: During the time of worry, Eugene and Rapunzel struggle to work through. Then suddenly something happens... (The most messed up plot I have written so far XD)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Tangled or it's characters.**

Princess Rapunzel was led into the chambers of her father. She was now a fully mature woman, no longer a frail girl that had lived in a lie throughout her entire life. Her husband, Prince Consort Eugune Fitzherbert followed her while holding her hand.

They were both intimidated by the news of the King's health back in October, when the physicians have reported that he was in the clutches of a deadly illness. The young couple knew that the king was elderly and still in recovery of his wife's passing two years earlier, but they had no clue that this would happen to someone so caring such as the King.

Rapunzel was already holding back her tears as she spoke with a physician. "I'm afraid his Majesty has reached his death bed..." he had whispered.

"Is there anyway we can save him? Maybe with another magic flower?" Rapunzel questioned in desperation.

The physician shook his head, "I'm afraid not your highness, he's on the verge of death itself. Finding another magic flower would be almost like trying to get a needle out of a haystack" .

The princess looked at her pale father lying on the bed unmoving. She went next to him and kneeled on the bedside then held his hand.

Her touch brought life to the elderly man as his awakened, sky blue eyes shined through the grayness. The King turned to his daughter and gave a weak, but comforting smile. He put his hand on her cheek as Rapunzel put her hand where it was.

"Hello Rapunzel" he croaked in a faint, yet gentle tone.

"Father..." Rapunzel murmured, meeting his gaze with her nature green eyes.

The King caressed her face delicately, not wanting to ever look away from his only daughter's alluring charm that resembled her late mother's.

"Your mother would be proud of you Rapunzel"

Rapunzel's tears escaped her tight barrier at the mention of her mother. It reminded her of every detail that had happened the day of her death. The King wiped away her tears with his hand then moved back a lock of loose hair.

"P-please... if the time comes... tell my mother I love her with all my heart" the girl begged, wishing that the beloved woman was still there with her.

"I will sweeheart..."

Eugune went by Rapunzel's side and put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a warm embrace; feeling the wetness of his wife's tears touch his vest.

"And you my lad..." the King continued as Eugune fixed his eyes on him.

"Yes sire?"

"You've done a great deal to this family andd I regret nothing when I say I am grateful to have said yes that day you asked to marry Rapunzel".

Eugune nodded at his father-in-law's words, for at the moment he was struck mute by the event.

The physician went to the young couple and whispered to them, "His majesty needs his bed rest. We will call for you when he is strong enough to speak once more".

Eugune helped Rapunzel raise from the ground and walk out the door, but before he did, Rapunzel planted a kiss on the forehead of her father and said goodbye and "I love you".

* * *

Weeks passed and neither of the two had gotten a summon from the physician. Rapunzel started to spend more time in her room, doing nothing but staring at the wall in front of her.

Although Eugune wanted to help her, he knew he couldn't. For Rapunzel had seperated from the rest of the world and into her sub-conscious; where she swims in the lakes of relief from reality. There was no pain, no sorrow.

There was only happiness and laughter reigning.

He wished he was there with her. Since his own life was starting to become a heavy burden on him; this including paperwork, meetings, and his newfound habit of heavy drinking where he eventually became drunk.

They were lost in this new world, with no guidance or care from anyone.

In fact, the only thing keeping Eugune alive was his knowledge of Rapunzel was carrying their unborn child during the most traumatic and depressing event since the Queen's death.

_Why must fate drag us into this situation in the most problematic timing possible? _he asked himself.

More days passed and then one day, when the paperwork had all been complete and the meetings were all attended; Eugune was on his way out the door to go to the local tavern where he could get a drink or two before meeting up with his old pals the Stabbington Brothers to go hunting.

Then the physician stopped him in his tracks, panting like a horse that had just ran a mile. "You-Your highness... C-can we speak with the Princess for a moment?"

Eugene looked up to the sky and tried to make his decision. He would hate to miss his drinks and his favorite hunt hour with the two ex- thieves who would rage if he didn't come... but this was for Rapunzel and his father- in- law; those activities would have to wait...

He then looked at the physician and nodded.

* * *

"I am afraid to inform you all that the King has passed away weeks ago.." the physician sighed as he looked at the two remaining royals of Corona.

Rapunzel- emotional as she was was the one most expected to weep in the release of the news. But she did not. Eugene himself then realized how red Rapunzel's eyes had gotten since the day they were called to the King's bed chambers. And how much time she had spent in their room, seemingly talking to herself.

Could it be..?

"Rapunzel? Did you...?"

The woman nodded, "I spoke to him since he died six months ago

Six?! How did he not hear of this?!

"What do you..."

"You were crowned King a month after his death"

Being crowned King? When did that happen?

"How is it possible? I didn't hear any news of the King dying or me being crowned king until now!" Eugene cried as the two other people gave him a confused gaze.

"Did you not hear or see Rapunzel give birth to your daughter also?"

'When did that happen?"

"Mid- April your highness"

"B-but what do you-"

"Daddy!" chuckled a green- eyed brunette child that clutched his arm tightly.

Eugene pushed the girl away from him and earned a glare from his wife.

"Wait... if the King died six months ago and I was crowned King, and Rapunzel gave birth... how did I not hear of any of this?" he questioned.

"Perhaps because the King who was crowned perished in an accident on a Wednesday evening after getting two drinks and going hunting with the Stabbington Brothers. He and his friends were attacked by thief . The guards found his body and his friends' bodies shredded to pieces the next day" the physician filled in.

"What... but I was the King!"

"No, you are nothing but Queen Rapunzel's advisor"

"Advisor!?"

_Wait..._ _Today is Wednesday... and I was planning to do those same things the physician described... and if Im not there with the Stabbington Brothers, does this mean they die and I cheat death by some akward summon?_

"Which means you are... DEAD you murderer!" yelled Rapunzel as she pointed a knife to his neck.

"You killed the King! Imbecile!"

Before Rapunzel slashed the knife, her face twisted into a skull and so did the physician's, "You will pay!"

* * *

Eugene woke up in sweat as he realized he was just outside with Rapunzel on a picnic.

_Thank god that was a dream..._

"Rapunzel... " he groaned then hugged his wife.

When she turned around, Eugene saw that he was embracing a corpse. Rapunzel's corpse. Bloody, bruised, and wounded.

In panic, he let go and saw that another Eugene was standing above him with a knife in his hand.

"Gotcha... right where I want you..." he hissed then...

Black.

Pitch Black.

**A/N: Whew! What a messed up plot! Was it a nightmare or not? You be the judge :D Review your thoughts if you can! I'd appreciate it :) (Tell me if you thought it was a nightmare or not then I'll post the answer) **


	2. Answers

**Dear Readers: **

**Here are some Q and A's to answer some confusing things.**

**Q: Did the King get sick and did the Queen die? :(**

**A: No, but it was an insight to the future. Mother Gothel put it to reality.**

**Q: Did Eugene really drink heavily? :(**

**A: Happy to say that no, he did not drink heavily; Eugene doesn't seem like the type**

**of guy who would do that. (Unless he had good reasons)**

**Q: What happened to Corona during that time of the King's illness? :o**

**A: Well... Eugene was doing all the paperwork and stuff but since he apparently drunk alot **

**in the story... half of the time he didn't even know what he was doing! Taxes were raised, crimes**

**were still low. Actually... pretty much the same as before (except for the tax raise); Corona is a small kingdom so yeah :p**

**Q: Did Rapunzel really have a baby? :D**

**A: Yes! And Eugene did see the delivery. **

**Q: Was it Eugene who killed the King and the Stabbington Brothers? ):( **

**A: Yeah... the "King" was Flynn. Let's just say they split into different bodies. Flynn was the thief**

**Eugene was the good guy. Guess who split them? It starts with an "M"! **

**Q: Who doesn't hear about death, coronation, and the birth of their own child?! :(**

**A: Eugene apparently... because Mother Gothel was screwing his life up.**

**Q: What was up with Rapunzel and the physician's face twisting up like that? O_O**

**A: It was Mother Gothel messing with Eugene's mind. Revenge in other words...**

**Q: What happened after the pitch black part? O_O**

**A: Nothing. Everything ended. That's all I have to say. o-o**

**Q: Was it a nightmare or reality? :\**

**A: This is the final Q and A. And it was a nightmare... if you were observing the questions you can see**

**how I put that Mother Gothel was always manipulating his mind in a way. He was basically**

**experiencing the chaos and hallucinations of Mother Gothel's curse that she put on him before she fell out**

**of the tower. **

**That's all. Hope it cleared some things for you :) **

** ~Stary**


End file.
